Fallout Effect
by Alexis-16715
Summary: Después de las acciones de las leyendas que fueron "El Morador del Refugio 13", "El Elegido", "El Trotamundos Solitario" y "Courier Six". Las nuevas naciones se crearon sobre las cenizas del antiguo Mundo. Estas Banderas llegaron al espacio y más allá. ¿Pero podrán soportar los desafíos que se esconden en la Galaxia?.


**_Yo no tengo los Derechos de Fallout o Mass Effect, Los Derechos pertenecen a Bethesda y Bioware._**

* * *

2052 - Abril: Comienza la Guerra de los Recursos. Estados Unidos y China empiezan a utilizar a sus mejores científicos en diferentes campos China empieza el desarrollo de sistemas de sigilo, mientras por otro lado utiliza sus recursos para el desarrollo de armaduras y armas.

2060 – 28 de Febrero: Se empieza el desarrollo una plaga llamada "Nueva Plaga" es desarrollado en una instalazacion subterránea a 2 KM de Denver. El desarrollo de la plaga es hecho por científicos del enclave el objetivo es hacer una plaga que solo mate a humanos y utilice a los distintos elementos (aire, agua, comida, Etc.) e incluso a animales.

2062 – 13 de Febrero: Se ordena a "La Reserva" investigar y producir misiles nucleares que puedan ser lanzados desde una plataforma espacial en órbita.

5 de Marzo: Por ordenes del Enclave se empieza a utilizar la "Nueva Plaga" en la población de Denver, las cantidad de muertes haciende cada día, se pone en cuarentena cerrando sus fronteras por primera vez. cierra el acceso hacia Denver dejando a la población a su suerte. Al publico solo se le informa que la plaga fue hecha por los Chinos.

10 de Julio: Los científicos del Enclave descubren que su plaga aunque mortal, tiene una posibilidad que los infectados desarrollen inmunidad en un 26% hacia la plaga aunque siguen infectado y pueden siguen contagiando a más personas. Si investiga maneras de hacer que la plaga sea 100% letal.

17 de Agosto: Por lo que paso en Denver los West Tek decide empezar en un programa para dar a sus soldados y civiles una forma tener inmunidad contra todas la enfermedades. Años más tarde se conocería a este proyecto como "F.E.V" (Virus de la Evolución Forzada).

2067 10 de Enero: Gracias a la investigación hecha en "La Reserva" se empieza la construcción a las dos instalaciones espaciales llamado B.O.M.B (base de misiles orbitales balísticos) 1 y 2. El pósito de las instalaciones de la instalaciones no es solo el de lanzar misiles nucleares alrededor del mundo, además es una estación con capacidad de hacer investigación y una población.

2072- Tras años de trabajo la estación B.O.M.B 2 esta lista y en funcionamiento. Se empieza el proceso de cargar la estación con misiles, el proceso aunque lento se hace de manera regular. En otro lado B.O.M.B 1 todavía está en construcción y los científicos no pueden solucionar el problema del reactor para alimentar toda la estación.

2073-Agosto: La estación B.O.M.B 1 esta completada, lo único que le falta a la estación es un reactor para poder alimentar todos los sistemas de la estación, la estación es dejada con generador auxiliar que permite el abastecimiento de los robots de seguridad y mantenimiento. Las únicas cosas que se necesitan para necesita son las instrucciones finales de lanzamiento manual, los códigos y el reactor de energía principal.

2074 – 15 de Abril: Los científicos de "La Reserva" encuentra la manera de hacer un reactor que pueda abastecer toda la estación. El problema es que se necesita una manera de trasportar el reactor hacia B.O.M.B 1.

Julio: Se completa la construcción del nuevo Centro Espacial Bloomfield ubicado en el Sur de Arizona. La primera tarea de la instalación es completar los cohetes espaciales Hermes XIII y Hermes XIV para volar a la base de misiles orbitales balísticos 001 y la base de misiles orbitales balísticos 002 respectivamente (originalmente programados para una misión a Marte pero fueron cancelado por ordenes del enclave). La misión: hacer que la tripulación entregue e instale los reactores de potencia principales de las bases, ingrese manualmente las instrucciones finales de lanzamiento, revise manualmente las redes de seguridad y los protocolos y realice una inspección manual de la estación.

2075– 9 de Mayo: Se comienza pruebas las primeras pruebas con el F.E.V en diferentes tipos de animales (Ratas, Monos, Perros, Etc.).

2076 -Agosto: Se completan Hermes XIII y XIV, se los carga con cargamento y se colocan en la plataforma de lanzamiento de Bloomfield, en espera de la financiación final y el visto bueno para el lanzamiento.

Octubre: Debido a la gravedad de los acontecimientos mundiales y la amenaza de una guerra nuclear, el lanzamiento de Hermes se pospone por "El Enclave". El lanzamiento es reprogramado para el 17 de Agosto de 2078.

2077- 23 de Octubre: La Gran Guerra comienza: Nadie sabe quien el primero el que lanzo las bombas, lo único que se sabe es lo que paso en las 2 horas de ese día dejo una marca, que no se podría borrar hasta 200 años mas tarde. Millones de personas murieron por las explosiones y mucha más gente murió en los días por las lluvias radiación (según registros una lluvia negra)

2161-5 de Diciembre: El Morador del Refugio es obligado a abandonar el Refugio 13 con la misión de encontrar un remplazo para el Chip de Agua estropeado.

2162-3 de Marzo: El Morador del Refugio 13 encuentra la base del Maestro luego de luchar una larga pelea en la que el término con la muerte de cada uno de sus compañeros, Se encontró al Maestro, luego de utilizar toda la información que tenia logro probar al Maestro que su plan no tendría éxito, El Maestro activa la autodestrucción de la base. El Morador del Refugio hace las tumbas para cada uno de sus amigos que lo ayudaron en su misión, aunque cada tumba estaba vacia todo los cuerpos de sus amigos se vaporizaron junto con los restos de la base

10 de Mayo: El Morador del Refugio vuelve al Refugio 13 su hogar el lugar que lucho tanto por defender, el lugar que sus amigos se sacrificaron por defender, El Supervisor le dijo "eres un héroe, y tienes que irte". El Morador estuvo a punto de ponerle una bala en su cabeza al Supervisor pero decidió no hacerlo con la frase "Hogar no es lugar en donde naces si no el lugar en donde está tu corazón" y con eso decidió ir al desierto.

12 de Mayo: El Morador del Refugio 13 se quita su mono del Refugio y jura que nunca lo va a usar de nuevo.

20 de Mayo: Los residentes del Refugio 13 encontraron la verdad de cómo se reparo o mejor dijo se remplazo el Chip de purificación después de una revuelta El Supervisor es encontrado muerto y parte de la población del Refugio 13 va a buscar a la persona los salvo. Después de caminar el desierto logran encontrar (o mejor dicho el los encontró) El Morador del Refugio, deciden hacer una comunidad dejos de la civilización, el pueblo se llama "Arroyo"

2241- 27 de Julio: El Elegido deja Arroyo en busca del GECK.

2242 – 10 de Septiembre: Altos miembros del Enclave deciden ir a Arizona en una operación para poner en marcha la Centro Espacial Bloomfield para poder ir a las estación espacial B.O.M.B 1 y 2. Solo altos miembros y miembros más leales hacia el enclave van en esta operación. Para la expedición se llevan muestras de F.E.V y de la "Nueva Plaga".

10 de Octubre: El Elegido accede a la Plataforma petrolífera del Enclave, rescata a los habitantes de Arroyo y del Refugio 13, mata a Frank Horrigan y destruye la Plataforma petrolífera, matando al presidente Dick Richardson y poniendo punto final a los planes genocidas del Enclave en la Costa Oeste o almos es lo que "El Elegido" pensaba.

Fundación de New Arroyo por parte de la tribu de Arroyo y los habitantes del Refugio 13, utilizando el GECK del mismo refugio.

17 de Diciembre: Los miembros del Enclave que estaban en la operación de Arizona les llega la noticia de lo que le paso a su plataforma petrolífera, para no revelar su posición miembros del Enclave deciden hackear la computadora ZAX que hay en Washington D.C le dan ordenes de contactar a los miembros que hay que sobrevivieron (que la mayoría estaba en Navarro).La idea es: como no pueden hacer uso de clonación para aumentar sus números ya que tiene poco material genético, deciden que los miembros del enclave que van a Washinton D.C tiene que encontrar una manera de reclutar personas. Alguien se tomo la libertad de modificar su programación de la computadora mientras de daban las ordenes, lo que hiso fue que la computadora ZAX se creyera que el Presidente de los Estados Unidos como una manera de broma. La computadora ZAX decide llamarse John Henry Edén.

2262 –Después de 200 años El Enclave por fin está en la estación B.O.M.B 1 y 2. El reactor está instalado. El Enclave empieza su plan, hacer uso de todos los misiles que las instalaciones B.O.M.B (La estación B.O.M.B 2 que es la más pequeña tiene una capacidad de misiles nucleares de 12, mientras que la estación B.O.M.B 1 tiene una capacidad de liberar 27 misiles nucleares, además de otros 10 misiles sin capacidades nucleares), El Enclave se va asegurar que solo los verdaderos americanos sean los que dominen el mundo.

2277 – Jasón Brandy AKA "El Trotamundos Solitario", hace que la computadora ZAX llamada "John Henry Edén" activa su autodestrucción al hacer un su razonamiento es circular y por lo tanto produce un erróneo (el error fue de cómo fue elegido presidente), lo que también provocará que se autodestruya, que produce la destrucción de la base Raven Rock. Luego va al proyecto Pureza, Mata a Coronel Autunm (en venganza por la muerte de su padre) y activa el purificador (como su padre hubiera querido). Cambia el Yermo Capital para siempre. La Hermandad del Acero empieza a distribuir el agua en todo Yermo Capital. Planes para reconstruir Yermo Capital se empiezan. Además se empieza a adaptar la tecnología del Enclave para la Hermandad del Acero, que se establecen en Yermo Capital como una potencia.

2278 – Se llegan a las noticias al persona de B.O.M. de lo que le paso con los agentes del Enclave de Yermo Capital y la razón del porque la operación fallo. El responsable de la broma se lanzo a sí mismo al espacio para evitar ser usado en experimentos (que son peores que la muerte).

Por otra parte La Hermandad del Acero junto con Jasón Brandy van al refugio 87 en una operación para parar la población de Súper Mutantes. La operación fue éxito con bajas mínimas, Jasón Brandy y Fawkes logran convencer al Elder Lyons para utilizar las muestras de F.E.V que hay en refugio 87 para ayudar a los Supermutantes Y Ghouls que hay en Yermo Capital.

2080 – Para este tiempo todos los G.E.C.K que había en Yermo Capital son utilizado, por fin después de 200 años Yermo Capital plantas y árboles florecen en todo el alrededor (con ayuda de Harold por supuesto), gracias a los G.E.C.K se puedo empezar a plantar comida, la gente de Yermo Capital no depende más de comida hecha hace 200 años con montón de conservantes.

Los equipos de investigación de Rivert City que son liderados por Doctora Madison Li, pueden utilizar por fin todo lo que tenía en la agricultura.

Se empieza a limpiar todos los escombros en Washington D.C y los alrededores. Además se empieza a reconstruir los edificios de Yermo Capital.

2281 - 11 de Octubre: Courier Six (Mensajero Seis) AKA John es capturado y "ejecutado" por Benny por la ficha de Platino, es enterrado en el Cementerio de Goodsprings y dado por muerto. Víctor lo desentierra y lo lleva junto al Doc Mitchell.

19 de Octubre a las 08:00: Courier Six recupera la consciencia pero no recuerda nada de su vida, lo único que recuerda fue el hijo de puta que le metió dos tiros en la cabeza. Luego de prepararse parte de Goodsprings en busca de venganza.

25 de Diciembre: Cuando por fin llega al Strip y logra matar a Benny (usando las dos balas que le metió en la cabeza), recupero la ficha de platino y cuando estaba en el punto de mira de todas las facciones importantes del Mojave (House, RNC y la Legión de Cesar), simplemente desaparición según los sensores de House se detecto un objeto no identificado estrellándose en Primn, Espías de la legión los ven ir al Sierra Madre, RNC Rangers lo ven ir hacia Zion, de todos los lugares nadie se atrevió a seguir a Courier Six y menos cuando su próxima parada fue La Divisoria si nadie lo siguió antes nadie lo haría.

2282

28 de Enero: Courier Six aparece en el Desierto de Mojave como un hombre cambiado (llevando Guardapolvos con el símbolo de una estrellada con el numero 21 en el centro) y junto a Ulysses comienzan los planes para crear una nación, luego de convencer House de cambiar sus ideas sobre el Mojave, House acepta con la condición de que le entreguen la ficha de platino y activen su ejército de Securitrón (que está en El Fuerte, la base de principal de Legión de César, el lugar en donde esta César).

29 de Enero: Courier Six comenzó sus planes, su primer objetivó es matar a César y activar el ejército de Securitrón, para hacer necesita reclutar a la única persona que tiene el derecho de matar a César que es Joshua Graham. Luego de semanas de una semana llegan a Zion y convence a Joshua Graham de unirse en su misión de de matar César y hacer una nación. Con todos listo parten hacia El Fuerte.

20 de Febrero: Después de saltar El Fuerte con todos compañeros que Courier Six recogió lo Legionarios que había para defender a César mueren a manos de Lily con ametralladora, Raul Tejada con set de doble Magnum .44, Boone con rifle antimaterial, Cass con una escopeta de Antidisturbios, ED-E con arma lazer, Rex con sus mandíbula de titaño, Arcada con set amplio (Power Armor de los remantes y una ametralladora láser), Verónica Santelo con un set amplio (puños balísticos y una Power Armor 51-B), Ulysses con un set amplio (set de ametralladoras calibre 12,5MM, rifle antimaterial y el basto llamado "Old Blory"), Joshua Graham con su pistola .45 (ya con solo su presencia mucho legionario se cagaron encima) y por Courier Six con set amplio de armas(desde un revolver Ranger, con una armadura antidistubios con el símbolo de Vegas, Katanas y puños balísticos). Después de eliminar a todos los legionarios César muere a manos Joshua Graham, la causa de la muerte un tiro a la cabeza con su pistola .45 (Un leve brillo en la oscuridad) y para Vulpes Inculta lo mata Ulysses con el rifle antimaterial como acto de renuncia hacia la Legión (el porqué es que Vulpes fue el que traicionó la tribu de Ulysses los Twisted Hairs o Cabellos Retorcidos, un final trágico sí que hubo alguno), luego de activar el ejercito de Securitrón. Después de liberar a todos los esclavos, dejan vivo Dale Barton un comerciante de La Legión para que le entregue un mensaje al Terror del Este, con todo listo se dirigen al Strip para planear los siguientes pasos.

22 de Febrero: Courier Six y sus amigos empiezan a organizar a todas las facciones del Mojave para la Segunda Batalla de Hoover Dam.

Legado Lanius AKA El Monstruo del Este se enterase de lo que paso en El Fuerte con César y quienes fueron los responsables. Después de matar a la persona que lo informo del hecho, decidió preparar a su ejército y sí mismo para la batalla de Hover Dam. El juro que partirá en dos a oso de dos cabeza y crucificara a todas las persona de la cuidad de Cobardes, comenzando con Courier Six.

20 de Julio: Courier Six convenció a casi todas las facciones del Desierto del Mojave para crear una nación (Rangers del Desierto, los Grandes Khan, Supermutantes de Jackstown, soldados y generales de la RNC, Los Seguidores del Apocalipsis, Los Reyes, Freeside, Westide, Goodsprings, Novac, Primn, Los Boomers, Las Cuatro Familias del Strip y Los Remanentes del Enclave), todo excepto La Hermandad del Acero. Para convencerlos de cambiar su visión sobre la tecnología, Courier Six y Ulysses los llevo a La Divisoria (convencerlos no fue nada difícil solo falto decir las palabras mágicas "Tecnología"), fueron a La Divisoria con 7 Paladines con Power Armor 51-B (Elder McNamara y Hardin), no llegaron ni a la mitad del camino, solo lograron volver 3 Paladines (Elder McNamara y Hardin entre los que sobrevivieron), todos con sus armaduras dañadas y Courier Six y Ulysses (que no fueron sin Power Armor) estaba solo con unos rasjuños. Al volver a la base Elder McNamara decidió seder su titulo de Elder a Verónica Santagelo (Nadie se atrevió a decirle Elder en su cara por obvias razones, solo "Lady Verónica"). No se sabe que fue lo que vio McNamara pero algo era seguro en los siguientes años fue al consultoría de la Doctora Usanagi.

21 de Setiembre: Tiene lugar la Segunda Batalla de la Hover Dam. Después de una larga pelea Courier Six le desafío al Legado Lanius AKA El Terror del Este a un combate cuerpo a cuerpo sin armadura, la pelea fue ardua pero Courier Six salió victorioso obligando al Legado Lanius a ser exiliado de la Legión de Casear(con la esperanzada de que el Legado Lanius aprenda lo que aprendió Courier Six, que solo lo va a obtener de la única manera, Caminando), luego tuvo que lidiar con el General Lee Oliver (Courier Six se lamento por años por no tener una cámara para sacarle una foto a Oliver cuando vio como los Rangers, RNC soldados, todo el ejercito de Securitron y de todos los compañeros de Courier sacaban sus armas apuntando a General Lee Oliver). Courier Six logro establecer Vegas como una nación independiente, para celebrarlo coloca la bandera de Vegas de sobre Hoover Dam, Una Estrella y arriba el numero 21 (representando lo que es Vegas para Courier Six y toda las persona que lo ven desde lejos la cuidad de Vegas "Esperanza" y por el numero 21 es en recordatorio de la persona que salvo la vida de Courier Six "Doctor Michel"). Por fin Courier Six, Cass, Raul, LiLy, Rex, ED-E, Ulysses y ETC tienen un lugar que puede ser su hogar. Planes para reconstruir el Desierto de Mojave y Vegas se empiezan.

House se quedo impresionado por la habilidad de Courier Six, esa persona tiene una habilidad de sobrepasar lo imposible. No solo eso, si no como la personas lo sigue sin importar lo difícil que se algo siempre el encuentra una manera de resolver los problemas, Courier Six es una persona a que tener en cuenta y una que le agreda que sea su aliado y amigo, sin importar que es un mierda jugando al Ajedrez (uno pensaría que una persona dirige una batalla o que sabe usar sus cartas de Póker, sabría jugar al ajedrez, pero era una cosa que House aprendió nada es imposible). House acepto la bandera de Vegas que Courier Six lleva, solo con la condición que cuando se haga una moneda se ponga con el logo de Lucy 38 (el mismo logo que estaba en Ficha de Platino), Courier Six no tuvo ningún problema con eso.

General Lee Oliver (o como le dice Courier Six "Espera y Ve") junto con los resto de la RNC que todavía eran leales a la RNC, se fueron a en un camino a casa por la Long 15, "con la cola en las pata" seria la expresión de Rangers Ghosts a ver los correr por la Long 15.

La Legión de César se desorganizo con la muerte de sus dos líderes (César y El Legado Lanius), se empiezan a desarmar hasta que surge un líder surge en la Legión el hijo de César, Lucius agrupa sus fuerzas a va rumbo a una ciudad que según rumores de una ciudad como Vegas, una ciudad que era la capital de Estados Unidos, ese lugar era Washington D.C. Lucius jura que va a tomar Washington D.C o morir intentándolo.

25 de Noviembre: Al ver que Houses cumplió su promesa de cuidar a los cuidadnos de Vegas, Courier Six le da la ubicación de Sierra Madre, La Divisoria y El Gran Vacío, junto con toda la tecnología que puede haber. El primer objetivo recuperar la tecnología que hay en el Sierra Madre, gracias a la ayuda de Christine Royce (después de una alegre reunió por parte de Lady Verónica que después de la reunió le lanzo un golpe tan fuerte con su Serbo puño Courier Six que casi todos los huesos, la razón por no decirle que Christine estaba en el Sierra Madre), luego de entrar en el refugio de Sierra Madre se lograron sacar todos las esquemáticas de los hologramas, La Nube, Los Trajes que usan los "Ghosts Peoplo" y lo más importante de todo las maquinas expendedoras. El único problema era que cuando buscaron en el refugio por el cuerpo de Elijah el cuerpo nunca se encontró (Courier Six le puso un disparo del Holo rifle y luego le metió 4 tiros con la escopeta de caza y que todavía este vivo dejo escalofríos en Courier Six por semanas, eso si oculto la parte del cuerpo de Christine y Verónica diciendo que el cuerpo fue desintegrado por el Holo Rifle). Por la "Ghosts Peoplo" se intento iniciar conversaciones con la ayuda de Christine pero los intentos no se logran.

El siguiente objetivo era El Gran Vacío, que probo ser un mayor problema para Courier Six ya que Think Tank recuerda a House (que Doctor 0 lo odia) y tomo toda la paciencia de Courier Six en convencer a Think Tank que se trajeran nuevo científicos y que no los lobotomizen. Think Tank estaba feliz por fin podían hacer experimentos con la condición de no hacer ningún estúpido (como los Cazadores, los Nocturnos, La Nube, Las Tormentas de La Divisoria, ETC) por de parte de Courier Six y House. El primer experimento era una manera de contactar con "Ghosts People" y encontrar una manera de eliminar a los Excavadores con muestras dejada por Courier Six.

Mobius estaba feliz de poder trabajar brillantes nuevo científicos, siempre y cuando Courier Six no lo saque para ver unas películas de Ficción (que Mobius le encantan, incluso el cerebro del Courier Six le encantan). Pero por más de todo Mobius estaba feliz al ver sus antiguos colegas hacer ciencia para el bien, junto a Courier Six redefinen la palabra "Old Wor Blues" por "New Word Hope, Hope rule the day at Big MT", Mobius espera recordar esa frase por el resto de su vida.

Luego de encontrar un virus para matar a los Excavadores que los elimino en menos de una semana, Courier Six y Ulysses lideraron un equipo con los mejores Rangers y Paladines junto con una cantidad considerable de Securitron para adentrase en La Divisoria para recoger y limpiar el área, gracias a la sugerencia y avisos de Courier Six la bajas fueron mínimas y lograron recuperar los misiles nucleares y otras tecnología como la maquinas expendedoras. Todo fue retirado y llevado a los Boomers que repararían las armas nucleares, la información sobre las bombas es estrictamente guardada para evitar que la RNC sepa toda la capacidad que tiene Vegas.

Lady Verónica decide cambiar el símbolo de Hermandad del Acero, por una escudo de acero para representar lo que hace la Hermandad ahora, proteger a las personas con armas y con enseñando a la gente los peligros de la tecnología sin conocimientos, la lección que era La Divisoria para Courier Six. Además de abandonar el CODEX algunos tuvieron problemas con la decisión pero al ver el progreso que estaba haciendo la Hermandad, decidieron serrar sus bocas)

RNC empieza a entrar en depresión por la pérdida del Desierto del Mojave, el presidente Kimball y General Lee Oliver buscan rápidamente una manera de salvar sus traseros.

2283

House utiliza la maquinas expendedoras para producir materiales que escasean como combustible para los Vertibirds, materiales de construcción, comida, etc. También se empiezan las reconstrucciones alrededor de Vegas y la creación de industrias debido a la intervención de Courier Six (dejando impresionado a House de nuevo). Para el final de año Vegas recibió un masivo crecimiento en la población.

En Washington D.C todos los escombros que había son removidos, las construcciones para edificios siguen en camino, aunque mucha gente celebra que por fin industrias se empiezan a hacer, al final del año Washington D.C recibe un incremento en la población.

General Lee Oliver decide ir a toda guerra contra La Hermandad del Acero que estaban en sus fronteras (es decir lo que estaba en Lost Hills), gracias por ventaja tecnológica La Hermandad soporto durante un leve periodo tiempo, pero debido a los altos números de la RNC hace que tengan que irse al Mojave, las tropas de la RNC los persiguen hasta el Puesto del Mojave, Oliver ordena a sus hombres que no los persigan mas, ya que no quiere abrir un conflicto con Vegas. La Hermandad al llegar tuvieron problemas casi de inmediato con la Hermandad del Mojave debido a que no solo cambiaron su símbolo si no que dejaron el CODEX y por en encima de toda la mierda (para ellos) dejan gente que no gente del Mojave ande con tecnología, Courier Six intervino logrando convencerlos del que él La Hermandad del Acero necesitan cambiar porque si no van a morir lentamente. Algunos decide quedarse e integrase con La Hermandad del Mojave pero la mayoría al reunir suministros parten con Vertibirds busca de Hermandad posiblemente Washington D.C.

2284 – En Washington D.C se completa los planes para de reconstrucción, se hacen festejos por toda la cuidad.

Si eso no fueran razones suficientes para celebrar Jasón Brandy y Sarah Lyons se casan. Fawkes es colocado como Jasón mejor amigo.

La Hermandad del Acero llega a Washington D.C y de nuevo se enojan con la Hermandad de Washington D.C. Después de algunas charlas se decide quedarse en Washington D.C, para ser anexionados por la Hermandad de Washington D.C.

La Legión de Cesar sigue avanzando hacia Washington D.C, anexando tribus en su camino.

Los Rangers que mando Courier Six reportan que la Legión va así un destino pero no saben dónde.

Por otro lado Courier Six encuentra un DeathClaws inteligente llamado Richard, en una caverna en Arizona, DeathClaws dice ser descendiente de unos de los experimentos del Enclave al utilizar F.E.V, Courier Six logra convencerlo de ir a Vegas claro que tomo toda un día para explicar a todo el mundo que es DeathClaws no los va a matar. Luego el DeathClaws le explica la historia sobre su Tátara-Abuelo y de cómo conoció al Elegido, Cuando Marcus se entera también le explica las historias sobre El Elegido y El Morador del Refugio (se arrepintió casi de inmediato cuando Courier Six le hacía preguntas a cada rato). House se interesa en incrementar la población de DeathClaws pero in F.E.V la única manera de incrementar la población seria atreves de la viejo escuela.

2285 – En Vegas se celebra el casamiento de John AKA Courier Six con Rosa de Sharon Cassidy o Cass, el casamiento lo lleva a cabo El Rey. Todo el mundo celebra por 3 días seguidos, todo el mundo lo ve como un acto de esperanza.

Think Tank hace progresos en cambio en sistema de propulsión de Vertibird, también con el nuevas Power Armor utilizando nuevos materiales haciendo la armadura mucho mas resistente se utilizan los diseños de la 51-B y de la armadura de los remantes, como actualización en el equipo para los Desert Rangers(como mejores armaduras, Rifles Gauss, ETC). También se logro establecer contacto con "Ghosts People" aunque es imposible revertir su condición lograron, hacer que "Ghosts People" mantenga los niveles de La Nube estables para que no se esparza de nadie entre a cuidad. Se apaga la señal del Sierra Madre pero cada año en Octubre 23 a la misma hora que el casino tendría que abrirse se activa la señal, "Ghosts People" apagan la señal cada año, cuando le preguntan quién lo activa dicen que no saben quien lo hace.

2286 – Los Rangers informa a Courier Six que la Legión va en destino hacia Washington D.C y planea un enorme ataque hacia la cuidad. Courier Six decide ir en una flota de Vertibers junto con una gran cantidad de soldados, Paladines con las nuevas Power Armor, Rangers y una Gran Cantidad de Securitrones.

La Legión al atacar no esperaba que los soldados usaran Power Armor o Vertibirds ni menos cuando una flota de Vertibirds les aparece por detrás cortando su retirada.

Courier Six y Jasón se conocen cuando estaban liderando el último golpe hacia el lugar en donde estaba líder de la Legión que era Lucius. Cuando por fin llegan para matar Lucius los dos empiezan a discutir de quien tiene que matar Lucius, los dos discutían como unos niños, la discusión termina cuando Cass le pega una bala a Lucius en la cabeza. Jasón invita a John y Cass a cenar a su casa pero cuando llegan la espesa de Jasón estaba afuera con un bate de beisbol en sus manos, luego Jasón recibe la paliza de su vida por no asistir al nacimiento de su hijo (que justo fue en el día que La Legión ataco), Jasón se rio en todo el tiempo, mientras pasaba eso Fawkes cuidaba del niño. Courier Six Y Jasón se hacen buenos amigos luego de ese día.

Luego de la pelea se establecen comunicaciones con Vegas con Washington D.C, se empiezan a hacer tratos y líneas de suministro.

La Hermandad del Mojave hace contacto con la D.C, La Hermandad del Mojave establece que quiere seguir parte de la nación de las Vegas, la decisión es respetada por el Elder Owen Lyons, que le parece bien que la Hermandad mantenga su independencia.

2287 – Después de bastantes tratos House pudo adquirir un sepa de F.E.V por fin se tiene de aumentar la población de DeathClaws pero para eso se necesitan huevos de DeathClaws, Courier Six y Jasón trabajan en equipo en la recolección de Huevos de DeathClaws hasta que sus respectivas esposas descubren en los que estaban haciendo, luego de eso se House puso recompensa por cada huevo de DeathClaws que se traigan.

2288 –Antes de morir Elder Owen Lyons pasa el titulo de Elder a Jasón esperando que Jasón continúe lo que él estaba haciendo en Washington D.C. Todo D.C siente la pérdida de Lyons, D.C queda en luto por varios días.

La RNC se entera de la Hermandad del Acero de Washington D.C y empieza los planes para hacer guerra contra la Hermandad.

Después de probar varias nuevos experimentos con un sistema terra-formante (una versión alterada del G.E.C.K pero mucho más grande con la posibilidad de afectar grandes cantidades de terreno)se logro limpiar las zonas radiactivas que había en La Divisoria, planes para reconstruir se hacen y La Divisoria es puesto el antiguo nombre "Hopeville". Al ver que el prototipo funciono mejor de lo esperado se empieza a construir más alrededor de Vegas.

2289 – La RNC con Kimball y Oliver deciden atacar a la Hermandad de Washington D.C, al ver el conflicto que va a tener repercusiones graves para todas las naciones, Courier Six y House interviene trajeando a la tabla de negociaciones a La RNC y a La Hermandad, Jasón quiere que haya paz, pero la RNC quiere hacer uso de la guerra para levantar su economía (que todavía no se recupera). Courier Six le dice a la RNC que si ataca a la Hermandad, Vegas va soportar a La Hermandad, luego revela el arsenal nuclear que tiene Vegas (que ahora están totalmente reparados y listo para lanzar), House le hace un trato a la RNC, si no hacen guerra Vegas a proveer equipo médico, materiales para construir y generadores algo la para una creciente RNC necesita. Al ver que no tiene otra opción Kimball decide aceptar el trato de House.

Después de eso la RNC hace una sugestión, porque no hacer una nación conformada por los tres naciones RNC, La Hermandad y Las Vegas. Jasón acepta la idea, pero Courier Six y House tienen problemas con la idea. Las discusiones para esta nación se empiezan. En secreto Courier Six hace la bandera de la nación que llamaría "La Alianza".

Vegas empiezan la producción masiva de G.E.C.K para venderlo a la Hermandad y a la RNC.

La Hermandad Del Acero decide empezar a expandirse por el sur.

2290 – El Enclave termino con sus operaciones con el resto del mundo, ahora su objetivo van a van su objetivo sería . Deciden mandar equipo al RNC, Vegas y Hermandad territorios para ver si se pueden infiltrar, sabotear equipo y ver el poder que las esas naciones tienen. Uno de los científicos es Víctor Presper (uno de los mejores científicos del Enclave, aunque sus experimentos son brutales al tal punto que la gente sufre sus experimentos prefiere la muerte antes de estar un segundo ante con el Víctor), esperan que a la siguiente década solo la Bandera del Enclave quede en territorio Americano.

Se establece una moneda en la Hermandad del Acero, colocando la economía en un puesto razonable. RNC tiene la moneda más baja debido al conflicto que tuvo con la Hermandad al destruirle las minas de oro con Gauss hace más de dos décadas atrás.

La Hermandad del Acero se coloca en segundo puesto debido a los recursos, tecnología y por todo el trabajo que izo la Hermandad para asegurar el territorio.

Vegas se coloca con la mejor moneda de las tres naciones al tener tecnología, métodos para sostener su moneda (House sabe administrar su monde), los recursos que provee a La Hermandad y la RNC que son vitales para mantenerlos (combustible, Energía, Nuevas Tecnologías, ETC) y los casinos.

Al final de año La RNC decide empezar un proyecto para revivir a la más grande leyenda de su historia de la RNC "El Morador del Refugio 13", luego de utilizar aceptar a unos científicos nuevo (entre ellos el científico Víctor Presper) y más con una tecnología desconocida que encontraron en un meteorito que cayó cerca del Refugio 13 (no se sabe como era el artefacto o sus efectos). Deciden comenzar el experimento.

2291 –Luego de años de experimentos se descubrió que aunque no se puede curar los efectos del F.E.V en los Supermutantes, se logro encontrar la manera de aumentar su inteligencia a las de un humano normal, pero en unos experimentos con unos Supermutantes con el F.E.V, uno de los Supermutantes muto aumentando su fuerza para poder lograr salirse de la contención que lo retenía, Jasón y Sarah pudieron detener al utilizar fuerza letal en el Supermutantes pero con la consecuencia de que los dos se los infecto con la sepa de F.E.V, los dos son puestos en cuarentena por una semana, para ver si ocurren mutaciones. Para alivio de la nación y de ellos mismo, no sufrieron mutaciones superficiales, al analizarlos cuidadosa mente se descubrió que no solo se aumento su fuerza, agilidad y resistencia, si no que sus células tienen una tasa de regeneración mucha más grande aumentando la cantidad de años que puede vivir, aunque no se puede determinar exactamente pueden vivir. El único efecto secundario es que los dos quedaron estériles, la pareja estaba tranquila a saber que todavía tenía que cuidar a su hijo James Brandy.

La cura funciona también con los Feral Ghouls volviéndolos al no salvajes.

2292 – Martes 13 de Septiembre: El refugio 13 explota matando a los científicos y soldados que había cuidando el lugar. El responsable del hecho el clone del "El Morador del Refugio 13" y el científico Víctor Presper, las personas que se cruzan camino con el clone es eliminado en segundo, su destino ir a Vegas. Víctor llama refuerzos al enclave para ir a toda guerra, muchos del personal del enclave duda de la decisión del doctor pero nadie se atreve a desobedecerles, debido a su reputación y rango. Su Objetivo acabar con Vegas.

Martes 13 de Diciembre: Víctor lanza un gran ataca hacia Vegas, debido a la tecnología de Vegas que está a la par con el Enclave, se logra detener el ataca, al final Víctor decide darlo todo en un ataca en tierra para esparciera sus virus, Courier Six y Cass logran repeler el ataque en tierra y evitar que esparcieran el virus, pero los dos terminaron gravemente heridos y infectado con la sepa de la "Nueva Plaga", Cass muere a los dos días, con sus últimas fuerzas decide ir a un paseo por Hoover Dam sus últimas palabras fueron "Íbamos a toda velocidad por delante ... pero mirando hacia atrás todo el tiempo". Los restos de Cass fueron cremado y colocado en el cementerio de Goodsprings. Luego del funeral le diagnosticaron a Courier Six que aunque tenga el virus, sus implantes evitan que pueda contagiar a los demás, también le diagnostican que tenia 1 año de vida antes que el virus lo mate. Courier Six decide buscar al responsable de la muerte de Cass cueste lo que cueste.

Se investiga para ver de dónde viene El Enclave y cuál es su escondite.

2293 – 9 de Abril: El Enclave realiza varios ataques tanto en RNC, Vegas y Hermandad los ataques se hacen rápidos, cortando la línea de suministros.

11 de Julio: Los ataques del Enclave continúan sin parar, no se descubre la ubicación según datos siguieren que están en una Base en el espacio pero no saben las capacidades, debido a diseño de los Vertibird que permiten la entrada y salida de la atmosfera.

15 de Agosto: Las tensión en las tres naciones es alta, El Enclave parece imparable.

20 de Septiembre: Los ataques del Enclave todo el mundo tiene miedo de no poder acabar con el Enclave.

4 de Octubre: Courier Six logra encontrar la base "La Reserva" en Oregón. La base revela datos importantes como la ubicación de esta en tiempo real, las plaga que tiene el Enclave y los registros muestran las capacidades nucleares de la estación. Cuorier Six se apresura a entregar esta información, no solo su nación está en peligro de convertirse en cenizas, si no la RNC y La Hermandad. Esta decido a parar al Enclave a toda costa.

23 de Octubre: Se lanza un equipo de 30 de los mejores paladines de La Hermandad del Acero de D.C, 21 de los mejores del La Hermandad del Vegas, 6 de los mejores Rangers entrenados por Joshua Graham en persona y Courier Six, los mandan al espacio con unos Vertibirds prototípicos hechos por Think Tank capaces de ir al espacio a las 8:00 AM, no se sabe lo que paso en el transcurso de las 7 horas que pasaron cuando entraron a la estación B.O.M.B 2, lo único que están seguro, es que cuando el equipo llego al centro de comando, el único que está en condiciones de pelear era Courier Six, luego de una pelea con el Clone del "Morador del Refugio 13" y Víctor Presper. Courier Six logro parar los misiles (que estaban a segundos de lanzar los misiles) que contenían el virus de la "Nueva Plaga" o misiles nucleares, Courier Six fue recuperado horas más tarde, fue llevado de inmediato a Big MT, a los días siguiente se anuncio su muerte al público.

Los restos de Courier Six fueron cremado y enteraros en Goodsprings al lado de la tumba de su esposa (la misma tumba que Benny hiso a años atrás para enterrarlo). Todos los amigos asistieron al funeral de John. La nación de Vegas queda en luto por una semana por la partida de John y Cass.

Al terminar el funeral Ulysses dejo Guardapolvo que en la parte de atrás tenía el símbolo de la Bandera de Estados Unidos, sobre la tumba de Courier Six. Dejando de creer en los Estados Unidos, Ulysses se pone otro Guardapolvo con la bandera de Vegas, sabiendo que Vegas es su hogar, lo único que lamente es que John no lo viera usándola.

Cuando se estudian los resto del Clone para ver qué fue lo que hiso el Doctor Victor Presper en el Clone, lamentable te se determino que lo que hiso el Doctor fue en la cabeza del Clone que esta explotada debido a Courier Six al meterle 5 disparos con un revolver .45-70 Gov't.

Se empieza a usar la estación B.O.M.B 2 pero cuando miran los registros, se dan cuenta que la estación B.O.M.B 1. Los registros de la estación no dan ideas de donde podría estar. Además del total de misiles que tenia la estación solo quedaron 3 siles nucleares, se investiga para averiguar a donde se lanzaron los misiles (ninguno de los misiles fueron lanzados el día 23 de Octubre de 2077).

Personas de Vegas y D.C se quedan en la estación. Se hace una tele trasportador desde la tierra a la estación para no ir en Vertibird.

2294 – Se descubre no solo fueron los demás misiles y la plaga. El resto del mundo se convirtió en un desierto sin vida. El Enclave había eliminado a todas la naciones que se levantaron después del Apocalipsis con misiles nucleares, la gente que sobrevivió murió luego por la plaga que el enclave esparció, todo la gente que está viviendo en las tres naciones es lo que queda de la Humanidad, pero algo no encajaba para los científicos, según los registros planeaban destruir a las tres naciones que eran RNC, Vegas y La Hermandad, pero los que intentaba El Científico Victor era eliminar toda la vida que había las en el planeta tierra. Pero lo más raro es que podría lanzar los misiles a cualquier momento pero Victor decidió esperar a Courier Six a que llegara, no se sabe el porqué de esta acción.

Al enterarse de la noticia la RNC decide extender hacia lugares como Alaska o Japón, Mientras que Hermandad va por el Sur a retomar América del Sur. Vegas en otra parte deciden quedarse con su territorio para progresar tecnológicamente.

Las tres naciones acuerdan hacer un conteo para saber cuánta población tiene cada nación.

2298 – El recuento de población son los siguientes.

RNC población de 1.500.000.

La Hermandad le sigue de cerca con 750.000.

Mientras que Vegas tiene 350.000.

El índice cuanta con los DeathClaws, Supe-Mutantes y Ghouls

La RNC llega a Alaska, Japón y China. No se encuentran supervivientes, al tener ninguna resistencia además de la fauna la RNC se expande rápidamente.

La Hermandad llega a América del Sur, es una jungla letal con montón de enfermedades y animales mutados nunca visto, se deja de intentar colonizar y ponen todos sus esfuerzos en Europa.

Vegas empiezan los planes para sacar recursos del espacio utilizando la estación B.O.M.B 2.

2305 –Por fin se llega un acuerdo entre las tres naciones, se forma la "Alianza", por respeto a Courier Six, House utiliza la bandera que había hecho hace años atrás. La bandera de la nación es un triangulo y dentro de ese triangulo hay tres estrellas para simbolizar a las tres naciones.

La "Alianza" funciona sin un gobierno, es solo una manera de trabajar juntos, ninguna nación tiene poder sobre la otra, para no repetir el fracaso que hiso .

La "Alianza" no es la representación de las tres naciones, si no una manera de trabajar unidos.

2306 –Se emite desde hace mas de 200 años la primera transmisión por televisión, la transmisión la hace Three Dogs desde D.C, Vegas aprovecha y empieza la producción de televisores, el mismo día que se producen los televisores a la noche casi la mitad de Vegas ya tiene un televisor para ver noticias.

La Hermandad llega a Europa se empieza la búsqueda intensiva de superviviente, ninguno es encontrado, La Hermandad se expande sin problemas

Vegas siguen trabajando en la manera los cohetes para extraer recursos, según predicciones de House en 25 años va a ver una crisis de recursos.

2308 – En recordatorio de ED-E (el Eye-Bot que se sacrifico al desactivar las ojivas nucleares que Ulysses activo hace años atrás) se lanza un Remake de Ralphie. Es un éxito entre los niños.

2310 –Se lanza cohetes para extraer recursos en el cinturón de asteroides. En total se lanzan 35.

2320 –RNC se establece China, Australia y partes Rusia. Ningún superviviente encontrado.

La Hermandad se establece en Europa y África.

2330 – Justo cuando los recursos empiezan a escasear vuelven los cohetes de House con toneladas de materiales, vuelven 33 cohetes, House investiga para ver qué fue lo que le paso a los 2 cohetes.

2335 –House decide hacer plantas de clonación al ver que los niveles de población.

2338 –Se empieza la producción de AI, al ver como la maquina ganaba conciencia de sí misma, la maquina hace una pregunta ¿Tengo alma? La respuesta fue respondida al los registros ED-E (El Eye-Bot original) al ver como cuidaba Courier Six de ED-E tratándolo como si fuera un amigo, cuando los científicos le preguntaron la misma pregunta una semana más tarde, la maquina dijo que "sí, tengo un alma".

Las AI ganan derechos los mismos que los humanos.

2345 – El día 20 de Julio se lanza un cohete a la luna con tripulación adentro, el mismo día que hace 376 años atrás el Apolo 17 llego a la luna, la misión colocar la bandera de la alianza, se transmite alrededor de todo el mundo como Ulysses coloca la bandera de la Alianza al lado de la bandera de los Estados Unidos, luego se coloca las banderas de RNC, Vegas y La Hermandad. Todo el mundo celebra al ver esto, todo el mundo lo toma como un paso hacia adelante en la humanidad.

Se inician operaciones para hacer una base en la luna y una cuidad.

2365 –La mayoría de la tierra esta reclamada y casi todas las áreas de la tierra se están quitando de radiación.

Los niveles de población hacienden el doble de lo que fue en el pasado.

2368 – La base y la ciudad se termina. La ciudad se llama "Triple Ciudad" al vivir en ella ciudadanos de las tres naciones.

Vegas comienzan los planes para colonizar Marte.

2376 –Casi 6 años antes de lo esperado por House se lanza una nave llena de personas hacia Marte. La colonización fue un éxito.

Los G.E.C.K son plantados y en menos de un mes Marte es habitable, sin necesidad de un traje para respirar.

House todavía no tiene idea a donde es que fue la estación B.O.M.B 1 decide tomar medidas para asegurar la protección de todos sus habitantes. Se empiezan el desarrollo de un escudo capaz de proteger una cuidad de un misil.

También decide estudiar la manera de hacer escudos para naves como soldados.

2380 –Las tres naciones acuerdan como será la colonización en los otros mundos, se llega al acuerdo que las naciones tienen que haber un 5% de las poblaciones en las colonias (es decir si hay una colonia de Vegas tiene que haber un 5% de la población de RNC y otro 5% con la población de la Hermandad), todo el mundo acepta sin problemas.

2400 –Para este tiempo la Humanidad está en casi todo el sistema Solar. Todavía no se detecta en donde fue la estación B.O.M.B 1.

Marte y otras colonias en otros planetas están completamente terra-formados.

La población en total llega 8.000.000 entre las tres naciones debido al uso de estaciones de clonación.

2450 -En Marte la hacer una excavación para una ciudad nueva se encuentra una instalación alienígena.

La raza a que pertenecía se llama los "Proteanos".

Al analizar los datos como era la civilización "Proteanos" se llego a la conclusión que estaban vigilando a los humanos hace 50.000 años pero que dejaron la instalación sin razón alguna. Siguen analizando los datos.

También se descubre la tecnología "Proteanos" que se basa en Elemento Eezo, cada nación aplica la tecnología y el elemento Eezo de diferentes maneras.

RNC lo aplica tanto en uso militar y civil, la posibilidad de usar armas con casi munición ilimitada, como el uso de escudos hace que la RNC ponga todos sus científicos a analizar la tecnología.

La Hermandad fue más reservada aplicando en su totalidad la tecnología "Proteanos" en el uso civil, también como actualizaciones para Power Armor para que acepten el Barrera cinética.

Las Vegas solo lo acepto a como de uso civil, el desarrollo que hacen con la tecnología es para descubrir como viajar al espacio, ya que para Vegas esa tecnología aparte de algunos puntos era bastante inferior por varias razones: Barreras no protegen con armas láser o de plasma (mierda un objeto a la correcta velocidad podría pasar directamente sobre la barrera), Vegas ya tiene los escudos que desarrollaron años atrás que son superiores, las armas aunque tengan munición ilimitada no pueden penetrar una Power Armor. El uso de hologramas son eso hologramas, Vegas había perfeccionado los hologramas del Sierra Madre, ETC.

Eso si todas la naciones estaba intrigadas por el elemento Cero, la capacidad de viajar a la velocidad de la luz o mas rápido era algo imposible, un sueño hecho realidad (no para Mobius, que ya tenía unas teorías, pero solo son eso teorías).

Lo que las computadoras y otras tecnologías se ven incrementadas exponencialmente debidos a la actualización de los sistemas con Micro-Procesadores. La gente que no podría comprar un Pib-Boy ahora puede comprar un versión en holograma.

2452 –Al analizar se revela varias cosas una como era la civilización "Proteanos", lo que le haría a los humanos y que la luna que orbita sobre de hielo Plutón es en realidad una Relé que conecta a otro sistema, se decide esperar a explorar para tener naves con lo suficiente como para defender a la humanidad en caso de algo pase.

2454 –Se crea la primera nave de vegas con tecnología "Proteanos", la nave tiene un reactor Eezo más un reactor nuclear para mantener los escudos que Vegas diseño y Armas láser y cañón de plasma. La Hermandad y RNC critican el cómo Vegas hace gastar recursos, en una nave, La hermandad y RNC ya tiene listo bastantes Naves hechas, en total 10 naves.

2455 –Se pone a prueba la defensa que tiene la Alianza, cuando 20 naves desconocidas entran al sistema, La Hermandad y RNC mandan sus naves para atacar a los invasores que tiene rumbo a Marte, de las 20 naves quedan 12 naves pero al coste de todas las naves de la RNC y de la Hermandad (o seriamente dañadas). La Vegas que solo tenía 2 nave era lo único que impedía que las naves desconocidas atacaran a la colonia de Marte, El presidente de la RNC aposto 500.000 a que las naves de Vegas pierden Jasón Brandy aposto 500.000a que Vegas va a ganar.

Pero las naves de Vegas no solo aguantaron si no que lograron destruir las naves enemigas, sin ninguna baja. Luego de la batalla se fue analizar las naves, todas las naves usaban tecnología "Proteanos" pero no eran "Proteanos", eran el Enclave.

Gracias a las naves de Vegas se logro salvar la colonia, aunque algunos tiros fueron directo a la colonia, por suerte el escudos protegió la cuidad de tener daños.

También que la tecnología de Vegas es superior a la tecnología "Proteanos".

Se decide omanímente que la "Alianza" tendría que ser la que protegiera a la Humanidad. Al hacer naves los roles se repartirían entre las tres naciones, Vegas pondría la tecnología, mientras que la Hermandad pondría recursos y la RNC el personal. En las tres naciones deciden empezar a construir Naves.

Cuando se analiza la nave para saber en dónde está la estación B.O.M.B 1 o de donde es que vinieron, todos los datos de la nave estaba borrado.

2465 -Se decide empezar a quitar todo el hielo de la Relé.

2470 – La Alianza ya tiene 30 Naves deciden ir por la Relé para saber si ese lugar es de donde viene El Enclave, luego de semanas pasando por el sistema no se encontró nada, lo que se encontró fue un planeta con la posibilidad de terra-formar se decide hacer una colonia en ese planeta que ahora se llama "Shanxi".

Debido a un error por parte de la RNC, una de sus naves con un cargamento de Eezo explota sobre una cuidad sobre Marte. Los niños que nacen en algunos casos sufren mutaciones pero otros pueden controlar Mass Effect campos levemente. Se inicia una investigación para poder aumentar esta habilidad. Para cómo afecta Eezo en las personas y implantes para controlar los campos.

2481 –Se decide ir activar la relé que hay en el sistema, esa relé se llama "Relé 314".

Los niveles de población están ahora llegando a 65.000.000 por las instalaciones de clonación avanzada (que ahora gracias a nuevos avances se duplican). Esto cuanta con los DeathClaws, Ghouls, Supermutantes y Humanos.

La alianza tiene 61 naves todas con reactores nucleares, armas lazar, armas de plasma y escudos

* * *

 ** _Lore y Preguntas_**

 _Esta historia toma como canon los siguientes juegos de Fallout._

 _Fallout 1_

 _Fallout 2_

 _Fallout 3_

 _Fallout New Vegas_

 _fallout Van Buren (algunos conceptos como la estación B.O.M.B, la "Nueva Plaga" y "La Reserva")._

 _¿Por qué no tomo en cuenta Fallout 4?_

 _Aunque me gusta Fallout 4 tiene bastantes problemas el cómo Bethesda llevo a cabo El Instituto, La Hermandad, las facciones que hay Boston, las facciones, ETC._

 _¿Dónde estaría situado en la línea de tiempo de Mass Effect?_

 _Para cuando se hace el primer contacto estaría como en la línea de tiempo original, a lo que me refiero es que cuando 2481 seria exactamente como en la línea de Mass Effect en el primer contacto 2157 es decir que la guerra con los GETHS se tomo hace 300 años, cada personaje de Mass Effect tiene la misma edad que en el universo de Mass Effect por ejemplo Liara en el primer contacto tendría 80 años, cuando llegue los eventos del viaje tendría 106 años._

 _¿Porque la Alianza tiene tan pocas naves?_

 _Producir naves con reactores nucleares capaces de sostener escudos y armas láser es muy caro, pero él una ventaja muy grande, las naves son extremadamente potentes incluso superado en número las naves de la Alianza son capaces de soportar bastante daño y dar el doble._

 _¿Por qué le dejaste "Courier Six" cuando hay una traducción al español?_

 _No me gusta cómo suena "Mensajero Seis" contra "Courier Six". Lo mismo va para el resto._

 _¿La alianza tiene un cañón Gauss para las naves?_

 _El problema con el cañón en una nave es necesita una cantidad muchísimo mayor que un arma de plasma, aunque se está investigando la manera de hacerlo._

* * *

 ** _Notas del Autor_**

 _Este es mi primer Fanfiction así que por favor déjenme maneras de cómo mejorar o si cometí un error._

 _Posdata lamento la larga línea de tiempo pero necesitaba hacerle justicia tanto Fallout 3 y New Vegas._


End file.
